wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Snake Trap
Reduces the cooldown on all your traps by 33%. |class=Hunter |level=66 |type=Offensive |school=Nature |cast_time=Instant |cooldown=30 sec |gcd=1 sec |tcg=SnakeTrapTCG.jpg }} Snake Trap is a hunter trap ability learned via Glyph of Snake Trap; Snake Trap will then replace Ice Trap. Like other hunter traps, this can be launched with . Poison The snakes apply 3 rogue-style poisons to enemies: *Crippling Poison: Movement slowed by 50%. *Mind-Numbing Poison: Casting speed slowed by 30%. *Deadly Poison: Nature damage inflicted every 2 sec. Snakes apply poisons with spit, not a melee attack (about 2.6 yard range). Also, if there are unpoisoned targets nearby, snakes will not melee, but will instead spit more poisons on that target, making snakes an excellent AoE boost. For example, if the hunter knows where a mage's AoE will be, they can place a snake trap there and most mobs at this location will get poisoned. When the trap is activated, snakes start to attack the nearest targets. It is possible that some snakes will attack one target and some will attack another. After the target is dead, snakes attack the next target in range. Out of the snakes, four vipers appear, hitting for approximately twice as much as the venomous snakes. The melee damage of the snakes being very low, the poisons are the main intent of the ability. Modified by ; Survival specialization * Tips and tactics * It is possible to use the Snake Trap to gain distance while kiting. Place the trap as you are kiting a mob, then as the snakes release and begin to hit the mob, you can . This allows you to gain distance from the mob as it kills your snakes. Be aware of the speed that the mob kills your snakes, since if you haven't landed a dot or damaging ability on the mob before the snakes all die, you will lose aggro on the mob. * Place the trap where a Mage or Warlock will do their AoE to add some damage and to slow targets (thanks to Crippling Poison). * If two or more targets are tanked at the same time, place a trap under the tank. * Snakes have their own aggro, therefore this trap has no effect on the hunter's aggro rating. Notes *The snakes are very easy to kill with a normal AoE (frost nova for example). Moreover, they can be feared. *Snakes have a surprisingly large aggro radius and should generally only be used when you know that either their 15 second effect will not outlast the target mob(s) or when you have a lot of room to work. If there are any snakes left after you kill your primary target, and there is another valid target within ~23 feet, they will run off and attack them for you. *If the hunter is killed while the snakes are active the snakes will also die. *It appears that if the snake trap is triggered by a mob, the snakes will attack members of the opposite faction if they are within the snakes' attack range, whether or not either character is marked for PvP. Furthermore, the snakes will force that player's PvP flags up if they fight back regardless of what their flags are set to, allowing other players to force PvP on unwilling members of the opposite faction, in essence, a loophole. This is supposedly fixed in patch 2.4.0 *Can be useful in situations in PvP against people who target using the Tab key instead of clicking. Patch changes * * * * * * References External links Category:Hunter abilities